


Heart of a Lion

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2018, M/M, Magic, Potions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Day 11 of Flufftober 2018- Heart.Alec assists Magnus with a potion. An unexpected ingredient is involved.





	Heart of a Lion

Day 11: Heart

Magnus and Alec rarely get days off together. Technically as a High Warlock and Head of the Institute, they don’t even really get days off, permanently “on call” even on their off days. However, Alec is lucky enough to have some downtown even as his boyfriend works. 

Unsurprisingly, he decides to spend the time with his boyfriend. Surprisingly so he’s spending time helping his boyfriend with a potion, though Alec tends to not care much for this aspect of Magnus’s magic. There are always weird smell and sights and it’s of course hazardous. But, he wants to spend every second with Magnus he can. This time, Magnus actually needed an extra hand as this was a complex potion and was easier if he had someone there to hand him ingredients as they were needed.

“One last ingredient,” Magnus says softly and slowly, intently concentrating on the now bubbling ingredients.

“Okay,” Alec replies, just as slowly as if he’ll disturb the process now if talks any louder. There’s a chance he could.

“In the potion fridge, there’s a purple container. Bring it to me if you will, and don’t open it.”

Alec obliges, not even questioning Magnus’ instructions. Making potions involves all sorts of things Alec never considered, like not just having the right ingredients but having the quality ones, the intention of the potion maker, the cauldron in which their made. So, he grabs said box and heads back to Magnus without a second thought. 

“Alright,” Magnus says, the bubbling coming to a slow. “Now open the box and hand me what’s in there without freaking out.” He stretches out an arm but still keeps all eyes on the cauldron. 

Alec hesitates, because he’s not terrified to find out what’s in the box. He’s a Shadowhunter, so not a lot for him to fear and Magnus knows this. His warning means Alec is not going to like what he sees. Because time is of the essence, Magnus wiggles his fingers to indicate Alec should hurry. 

He does, and immediately regrets it as he pulls out a large heart. It takes all of his training to now throw the organ at his boyfriend.   
“Thank you,” Magnus whispers, all of his concentration still on the potions as the bubbles stop and it begins to congeal. 

“Can I wash my hands now?” Alec asks, as Magnus finally looks at him.

Magnus looks at tad guilty, he knows how sensitive Alec can be about animals, though we wolves down a burger like no one he’s ever seen before. “Of course, darling.”

Alec does, looking a tad green. He’s seen worse of course, as that’s part of his job, but he still has his moments.

“So, what does an animal heart have to do with a luck potion? Never seen you do that before.” Alec asks, coming back to Magnus’s apothecary looking less ill.

“Hm, less about the potion and more about the client it’s for. She lacks a certain confidence and that could lessen or even nullify the potion’s purpose. The heart of a lion tends to help that.”

Alec just nods, accepting this information as they always accept each other. 

“Maybe, uh, maybe a little warning next time?” Alec requests after a few moments of quiet.

Magnus snorts, and gently pecks his cheek.

“For you? Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way behind on Flufftober but doing my best! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
